User talk:NoPurpose
Hello And welcome to Fanloid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:NoPurpose page. :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :' ' is where you can see what pages other people have been editing. :The Community Portal has a basic outline of the site, and shows what is and what currently can be done. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that you can be recognized! :Here's a wiki tip: You can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please don't sign your name on the articles themselves. :Here are some more pages you will find useful: :* Policy - know that vandalizing articles could lead to you being blocked for a certain amount of time, so please respect the Wiki. :* Image policy - should be read in full before you make any attempts at uploading. :* Manual of Style / Page Layout - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* FAQ - some frequently asked questions :* What Fanloid Wiki is not Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 01:17, May 10, 2012 You can also erase this message if you want to clear your Talk Page. Wrong Category The page you created called "NoPurpose" should go in the category "Category:Fanmade Vocaloid Companies" not "Category:Fanmade Vocaloids" whereas Fanmade Vocaloids should go in that category. If you want I can move your page to the Fanmade Companies category or you could do it yourself.Kiyastudios 01:53, May 21, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios I just did it already. I don't think you can take out your page out of the Fanmade Vocaloids category, but you can ask User:Bunai82 to take out the NoPurpose page out. Kiyastudios 04:11, May 21, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Source of Lenka image When you upload art from another source, you need to state where it is from. If it is unknown, I can understand, But most of the time such art comes from pixiv or piapro. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:16, May 24, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~! Kiyastudios 22:39, July 30, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Your pages seem pretty good, so I don't think there should be a reason for these fanloids to be deleted. Even if your cousin made these, they pages look pretty good. The information seems good as well. It's okay to delete the pages, but all I'm saying is that they look pretty good in my opinion, so there's no reason for them to be deleted. Kiyastudios 02:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Thanks for telling me. I feel bad for you that you can't draw or do anything for these fanloids, but they are pretty good. I don't want to take this discussion too far. As if you read on my profile, I can help you with downloading MMD. You can ask me anytime if you need the downloading link to MMD and all it's tools. Kiyastudios 04:50, August 8, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Yes, it is quite hard to prove if downloadable programs aren't used to spreading computer viruses. I understand who you are now, and I'm sort of like that too. I don't ask for that much help either, and why is because I don't want to make it look like I'm using them to support my fanloids, thus I'd pretty much get into big trouble for doing that. I already understand why these pages should be deleted, which is fine. Like I said, I don't want to take this too far or seriously. Kiyastudios 23:58, August 8, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Thank you for the compliment. Rather knowing that I'm 10, I still don't know such words some people say, which gets me into using a dictionary to find the meaning of words. Other than that, I will sure be liking those fanloids your cousin made, even though they will be deleted and might be sent back to the wiki probably in a year or so. and that you were never intended to create an account on Wikia and to make these. Well then, have a nice day~! Kiyastudios 01:14, August 9, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Geocities Higuchuu MMD Download and Tools. Yes, a dictionary. That seems strange, but I use it since I don't know such words in my life. Don't be embarrased, it's indeed okay. The link I've given you above should work, as when I looked up MMD and tried to download it, I wasn't able to. So this link to the downloadsshould be the correct one. Thanks for the support, too. Kiyastudios 01:37, August 9, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios You're welcome. School is pretty much that hard for me. I don't really like it, but soon I'll be heading to Mexico. Kiyastudios 02:41, August 9, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Re: Yes, I can delete the page, but I will be moving information to the deceased list. There may be a project involving that later. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:37, August 12, 2012 (UTC)